Algonquin
Algonquin es el distrito central y financiero de Liberty City en el universo HD. Aparece en los juegos transcurridos en la ciudad, que son Grand Theft Auto IV (junto a Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony) y Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Está basado en Manhattan, Nueva York. Información general thumb|260px|Algonquin nocturna. Algonquin es el área metropolitana de Liberty City y un importante centro financiero mundial, ya que aquí están alojadas varias empresas y organizaciones de importancia, como la bolsa de valores BAWSAQ, o la organización internacional Civilization Comitee. El distrito se destaca también por sus altos rascacielos. La Rotterdam Tower o el Zirconium Building son algunos ejemplos icónicos. Aparte de ello, la isla alberga varios puntos turísticos, como Middle Park o la galería de arte Randolf Art Center. Otros lugares destacados del distrito son el ayuntamiento, que lleva el nombre de Civic Citadel, y el Cruce Estrella, un barrio lleno de carteles de publicidad y luces. Al ser una isla, Algonquin está rodeada enteramente por agua. El río ubicado al este es el río Humboldt y el del oeste es el West River. La isla se conecta con Broker mediante el Puente Broker y el Puente de Algonquin; con la isla de Carga a través del puente de Borough Este; con Bohan mediante el Puente de Cerros Northwood; con la isla Colonial a través del puente del olvido y con Alderney mediante el puente Chupetón y el túnel de Booth. En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, el mapa y la disposición de las calles de Algonquin varía (al igual que el resto del mapa mostrado); esto puede deberse a las limitaciones técnicas del hardware de la Nintendo DS. Servicios públicos Departamento de policía thumb|Los cuarteles principales de la policía. De las trece comisarías que se encuentran en la ciudad, siete de ellas están en la isla de Algonquin. La oficina central se halla en Bajo Easton. También es posible encontrar diversas patrullas policiales en todo el distrito, además de policías a pie. Igualmente, en varios lugares como las estaciones del metro o en Middle Park hay agentes de la policía actuando como guardias. Si el jugador obtiene un nivel de búsqueda y es arrestado, aparecerá en la comisaría más cercana. Las comisarías que se ubican en Algonquin están localizadas en: *Albany Avenue, Bajo Easton (oficinas centrales) *Galveston Avenue, Cerros de la Peña *Burlesque, Cruce Estrella *Topaz Street, Holanda Este *Bismarck Avenue, Middle Park Este *Frankford Avenue, Suffolk *Kunzite Street, Westminster Asistencia sanitaria 200px|thumb|El hospital de Holanda Norte. En Algonquin se localizan tres hospitales: *Galveston Avenue, Hospital Central de Holland *Jade Street, Hospital de Lancet *Union Drive West, Hospital de Ayuntamiento Cada vez que el protagonista sea eliminado, aparecerá en el hospital más cercano. Además, si el protagonista asesina a algún peatón, una ambulancia irá para intentar revivirlo. Departamento de bomberos 200px|thumb|Estación de Northwood. En la isla se encuentran dos estaciones, situadas en: * Privateer Road, Northwood. * Exeter Ave, Lonja Sur. Un camión de bomberos acudirá al lugar en donde se encuentra el protagonista, siempre y cuando este cause algún incendio (por ejemplo, usando Cóctel molotov o una bomba lapa). Transporte thumb|100px|Mapa del recorrido del metro. Además de los puentes, Algonquin también posee conexiones con el resto de los distritos de Liberty City mediante el metro, estando Grand Easton Terminal, la terminal principal en la que se conectan todas las líneas, en Easton. Veinte de las veintiocho estaciones se encuentran en la isla. Todas las estaciones, con excepción de Frankford High Station, son subterráneas. Entre el transporte público destaca principalmente el teleférico conecta la isla con la isla Colonial. También se encuentra una estación de buses en el Cruce Estrella. Cabe destacar que toda la infraestructura de transportes está bajo control de la empresa pública Liberty City Transport Authority. Barrios thumb|250px|right|Mapa con los barrios del distrito. *Ayuntamiento *Bajo Easton *Barrio Chino *Castle Gardens *Castle Garden City *Centro Financiero *Cerros de la Peña *Cruce Estrella *Easton *El Triángulo *Hatton Gardens *Holanda Este *Holanda Norte *Lancaster *Lancet *Lonja Norte *Lonja Sur *Middle Park *Middle Park Este *Middle Park Oeste *Northwood *Pequeña Italia *Presidents City *Purgatorio *Suffolk *The Meat Quarter *Westminster Lugares de interés Propiedades del jugador Comida Entretenimiento Tiendas de ropa Clubes nocturnos y bares Otros Historia Antes de 2008 thumb|200px|Inauguración de [[Middle Park.]] En algún punto del siglo XVII, los colonos holandeses decidieron expandir Nueva Rotterdam (antiguo nombre de Liberty City), por lo que escogieron una isla en la bahía, a la que llamaron Algonquin por la palabra indígena al-gon-coo-win, que significa lugar para construir muchos rascacielos. El 27 de agosto de 1664, los británicos ocuparon Nueva Rotterdam y la renombraron Liberty City, por lo que Algonquin pasó a ser dominio inglés. Un siglo después, en el siglo XVIII, estalló la revolución americana, siendo así Algonquin parte de la nueva nación: los Estados Unidos de América. A mediados de los 1800, se inaugura Middle Park, con el objetivo de hacer que la ciudad se sintiera mejor consigo misma. No obstante, el parque tenía estrictas reglas, como la prohibición de jugar deportes o hacer felaciones. A fines de ese siglo, comienza la construcción del puente de Broker, que uniría Algonquin con Broker. Esto causó una revolución en el crimen organizado, ya que les permitió encontrar un lugar donde arrojar cadáveres. Entre finales del siglo XIX y principios del siglo XX, la isla fue creciendo, terminando convirtiéndose en una gran metrópolis. Se construyeron el Triangle Building, el Zirconium Building y el Rotterdam Tower por esta época. Esto incrementó la desigualdad social, llena tanto de gente rica y feliz como de gente pobre y amargada. Desde entonces, la ciudad ha estado esperando un nuevo invento que la revolucione. 2008 (eventos de Grand Theft Auto IV y sus expansiones) Durante los eventos de Grand Theft Auto IV, las conexiones de Algonquin con el resto de distritos de Liberty City se cerraron debido por temor al terrorismo. Una vez que se complete la misión Blow Your Cover, los puentes estarán abiertos y será posible ir a Algonquin a través del metro, permitiendo el libre acceso a la isla. Si el jugador ingresa a la isla antes de esa misión, las fuerzas del orden lo seguirán con un nivel de búsqueda de seis estrellas. En GTA IV: The Lost and Damned y GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony, el jugador tiene acceso a Algonquin desde el principio del juego. Durante el transcurso de las tres líneas argumentales, diversas misiones transcurren en esta isla. A continuación la lista: Grand Theft Auto IV *Deconstruction for Beginners (Playboy X) *Photo Shoot (Playboy X) *Ruff Rider (Dwayne Forge) *Undress to Kill (Dwayne Forge) *The Holland Play... (Playboy X) *...The Holland Play (Playboy X) *Wrong is Right (United Liberty Paper) *Portrait of a Killer (United Liberty Paper) *Dust Off (United Liberty Paper) *Paper Trail (United Liberty Paper) *Call and Collect (Francis McReary) *Final Interview... (Francis McReary) *...Final Interview (Tom Goldberg) *Holland Nights (Francis McReary) *Lure (Francis McReary) *Harboring a Grudge (Patrick McReary) *Waste Not Want Knots (Patrick McReary) *Three Leaf Clover (Patrick McReary) *A Long Way to Fall (Ray Boccino) *Taking in the Trash (Ray Boccino) *Meltdown (Ray Boccino) *Museum Piece (Ray Boccino) *No Way on the Subway (Ray Boccino) *Weekend at Florian's (Ray Boccino) *Hating the Haters (Bernie Crane) *Union Drive (Bernie Crane) *Buoys Ahoy (Bernie Crane) *Bryce's Infernus (Bernie Crane) *Late Checkout (Ray Boccino) *Blood Brothers (Francis McReary) *Undertaker (Patrick McReary) *Actions Speak Louder than Words (Gerald McReary) *She's A Keeper (Gerald McReary) *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (Gerald McReary) *Catch the Wave (Phil Bell) *...Pest Control (Jimmy Pegorino) *Entourage (Jon Gravelli) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Roman Bellic) Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Action/Reaction (Billy Grey) *This Shit's Cursed (Billy Grey) *Hit the Pipe (Jim Fitzgerald) *Shifting Weight (Elizabeta Torres) *Coming Down (Ashley Butler) *Roman's Holiday (Ashley Butler) *Politics (Thomas Stubbs III) *Off Route (Thomas Stubbs III) *Bad Standing (Jim Fitzgerald) *Diamonds in the Rough (Ray Boccino) *Collector's Item (Ray Boccino) *Was It Worth It? (Ray Boccino) Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC (Tony Prince) *Chinese Takeout (Tony Prince) *Bang Bang (Tony Prince) *Blog This!... (Tony Prince) *...Blog This! (Tony Prince) *Frosting on the Cake (Tony Prince) *Not So Fast (Tony Prince) *Ladie's Night (Tony Prince) *Ladies Half Price (Tony Prince) *Momma's Boy (Adriana Yanira López) *Corner Kids (Adriana Yanira López) *Clocking Off (Adriana Yanira López) *This Ain't Checkers (Mori Kibbutz) *No. 3 (Mori Kibbutz) *Sexy Time (Yusuf Amir) *High Dive (Yusuf Amir) *Caught with your Pants Down (Yusuf Amir) *For the Man Who Has Everything (Yusuf Amir) *Going Deep (Ray Bulgarin) *Dropping In (Ray Bulgarin) *In The Crosshairs (Ray Bulgarin) *Practice Swing (Rocco Pelosi) *Boulevard Baby (Rocco Pelosi) *Party's Over (Rocco Pelosi) *Departure Time (Tony Prince) 2009 (eventos de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) *Raw Deal (Chan Jaoming) *Trail Blazer (Hsin Jaoming) *Sources (Chan Jaoming) *Rat Race (Wu Lee) *Cash and Burn (Zhou Ming) *Dragon Haul Z (Zhou Ming) *Sa-Boat-Age (Chan Jaoming) *The Offshore Offload (Hsin Jaoming) *One Shot, One Kill (Hsin Jaoming) *The Fandom Menace (Zhou Ming) *Slaying With Fire (Chan Jaoming) *Operation Northwood (Wade Heston) *Torpedo Run (Wade Heston) *So Near, Yet Sonar (Zhou Ming) *By Myriads of Swords (Hsin Jaoming) *Scrambled (Wade Heston) *Steal the Wheels (Rudy D'Avanzo) *The World's a Stooge (Rydu D'Avanzo) *Evidence Dash (Wade Heston) *Oversights (Rudy D'Avanzo) *A Rude Awakening (Hsin Jaoming) *Wi-Find (Wade Heston) *Rat Race (Wu Lee) *Hit from the Tong (Zhou Ming) *Salt in the Wound (Wade Heston) Bandas Residentes conocidos *Adriana Yanira López (casa en Northwood) *Armando Torres (Northwood) *Arthur Zapulla (residencia desconocida) *Alexandra Chilton (apartamento en Lancaster) *Alonso Gómez (Northwood) *Ana (Centro Financiero) *Anthony Prince (apartamento en Pequeña Italia) *Anthony Spoleto (Pequeña Italia) *Bernie Crane (apartamento en Middle Park Oeste) *Chan Jaoming (apartamento en Middle Park Este) *Cherise Glover (Holanda Norte) *Cindy (Suffolk) *Clarence Little (Holanda Este) *Dana (Ayuntamiento) *Domino (Cerros de la Peña) *Dwayne Forge (apartamento en Northwood) *Frank Garone (residencia desconocida) *Henrique Bardas (Northwood) *January Natasha Vasquez (residencia desconocida) *Jayvon Simson (Holanda Norte) *Jill Von Crastenburg (residencia desconocida) *Jojo (Lancaster) *Joe Corrola (residencia desconocida) *Kiki Jenkins (Pequeña Italia) *Lily (Holanda Este) *Luis Lopez (apartamento en Northwood) *Lyle Cleethorpes (residencia desconocida) *Niko Bellic (apartamento en Middle Park Este y ático en NorthwoodSolo si se decidió matar a Playboy X en The Holland Play) *Mario Venturella (residencia desconocida) *Marlon Puentes (Northwood) *Óscar Gómez (Northwood) *Roman Bellic (apartamento en Middle Park Este) *Sara (Cerros de la Peña) *Tami (Middle Park Este) *Tania (Cruce Estrella) *Traficante de Clarence (Holanda Este) *Trey Stewart (ático en Northwood) *Vikky (Middle Park Este) *Yusuf Amir (apartamento en Middle Park Este) *Zhou Ming (Bajo Easton) Mapas Coleccionables Ratas voladoras Algonquin.png|Ratas voladoras en GTA IV. Gaviotas TLAD Algonquin.png|Gaviotas en GTA IV: TLAD. Gaviotas TBOGT Algonquin.png|Gaviotas en GTA: TBOGT. Camaras Algonquin.png|Localizaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de GTA: CW Destrucciones Algonquin.png|Mapa de las destrucciones (GTA: CW). Leones fo Algonquin.png|Posibles localizaciones de los leones de Fo. Saltos únicos Saltos acrobaticos Algonquin.png|Los saltos acrobáticos de GTA IV. Saltos unicos.png|Saltos únicos de GTA: CW. Armas Armas Algonquin.png|En GTA IV y GTA: EFLC. Armas CW Algonquin.png|En GTA: CW. Botiquines de salud y chalecos antibalas Botiquines y chalecos Algonquin.png|En GTA IV y expansiones. Chalecos y botiquines.png|En GTA: CW. Personajes aleatorios Personajes aleatorios Algonquin.png|Personajes aleatorios de GTA IV. Personajes aleatorios TLAD Algonquin.png|Personajes aleatorios de GTA IV: TLAD. Personales aleatorios cw algonquin.png|Personajes aleatorios de GTA: CW. Otros Mas buscados Algonquin.png|Los más buscados en GTA IV. Traficantes CW Algonquin.png|Ubicaciones de los traficantes de GTA: Chinatown Wars.. Diseñadores La lista de los diseñadores del mapa del distrito en Grand Theft Auto IV, en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony son los siguientes:Página 10 del manual oficial de GTA IV. *Wayland Standing *Dave Brownsea *David Cooper *Duncan Mattocks *Elaine McSherry *Mark Wright *Ming Kei Cheung *Neil Sylvester *Simon Little *Tim Flowers Curiosidades *El nombre Algonquin está basado en los pueblos algonquinos, una tribu de nativos americanos ubicados antiguamente en Norteamérica. *En Sandy Shores, pueblo del condado de Blaine en Grand Theft Auto V, hay una avenida llamada Algonquin Avenue. *Según el programa I'm Rich, la familia de Jill Von Crastenburg posee la mitad de Algonquin. Referencias de:Algonquin en:Algonquin fi:Algonquin fr:Algonquin nl:Algonquin no:Algonquin pl:Algonquin pt:Algonquin (IV) sv:Algonquin Categoría:Localizaciones de Liberty City (IV) Categoría:Islas de Liberty City (IV) Categoría:Medalla de oro Categoría:Artículo destacado